C'était un jour
by FoxiiUzumaki
Summary: Quand une fille ordinaire tombe amoureuse d'un des garçons les plus populaires, la vie n'est pas toujours simple


C'était un jour comme tous les autres, ce matin comme d'habitude je me levai à 6h30 pour prendre ma douche, après quoi je m'habillai pour ensuite descendre et pour être enfin prête à 7h25. Cette heure ci je la maudis tout les jours, sauf le dimanche. A cette heure précisément j'allais chercher mon sac et mes clés pour finalement partir pour le lycée et rentrer seulement 8h plus tard après une très longue journée. Je sorti donc de chez moi avec lassitude. En réalité je savais très bien comment aller ce dérouler ma journée, tout d'abord je devais marcher pendant une dizaine de minute pour atteindre mon lycée. Ces 10 minutes sont le seul moment de répit de ma journée, sauf si bien sur je rencontre le groupe de bimbo, autrement dis les "chui meilleures que vous et je me la Pete" ou encore le boys band le plus coté du lycée qui serait plutôt du style "te met pas en travers de notre route ou jte défonce". Bref je marchais donc dans les rues ensoleillée de Konoha, en direction de mon lycée. Aujourd'hui c'était samedi, mais le plus important c'est que c'était mon dernier jour dans ce lycée, l'année prochaine j'irai dans un internat loin d'ici et je serai enfin tranquille. Quand j'avais annoncé a mes parents que je voulais changer d'établissement, ils été plutôt surpris, la vérité c'est que je n'avais jamais dis a mes parents que mon année s'était très mal passé, mais ils avaient accepté sans me poser de questions. Enfaite tout mes problème on commencé au début de l'année, j'étais arrivée depuis maintenant une semaine dans ce nouvel établissement, et en 7 jours seulement, j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un des garçons de ma classe. Ce garçon en question ce nome Suigetsu Houzuki. Au début je pensais sincèrement qu'il s'intéresser a moi mais ensuite… Pour résumer, Suigetsu fait parti du boys band le plus réputé du lycée, et tout comme ces deux amis, toutes les filles sont a ses pieds, mais cela ne me dérangé gère, Suigetsu n'avais pas l'air de s'intéresser a elles, ils les trouvaient trop superficielles. Tout aller bien, pourtant un jour, certaines filles de la classe sont venue me trouver pour me dire de ne plus m'approcher de Suigetsu… Au départ j'eu cru a une farce mais quand Sakura a levé son poing et essaya de me frapper je compris que c'était tout sauf une blague. Par la suite, tout ce passa mal, Suigetsu ne m'approché plus et ne m'adresser plus la parole et en plus de ca toutes les fille de la classe s'étaient rebellé contre moi donc tout les jours j'avais droit aux cartouche d'encre sur moi, au plateau de la cantine renversé, a la colle ou autre sur ma chaise etc.… il y avait bien sur le boys band qui passé son temps a m'insulter ce qui évidement faisait bien rire les filles. Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal, qui me fait constamment pleurer le soir, qui me torture, me ronge de l'intérieur, c'est le fait que toi aussi, Suigetsu, toi aussi tu as participé a leur jeu, tu les as soutenu, mais tu as fait beaucoup plus, que me détruire mon année, tu as détruit mon cœur. Mais aujourd'hui il ne me reste plus que quatre petites heures dans se lycée, après quoi je partirai pour rejoindre juugo, mon meilleur ami.

J'arrivai enfin au lycée, je me dirigeai tout de suite vers ma salle de cour pour éviter de croiser l'un d'entre eux. Malheureusement pour moi le boys band et leur « admiratrice » étaient déjà la. Je m'appuyai sur le mur et sortit mon portable, pendant un court moment j'ai vraiment espère que si je ne faisais pas attention a eux ils me laisseraient tranquille. Mais je me doutais au fond de moi que ca ne se passerai pas ainsi, c'est Sakura qui lança la première réflexion, comme d'habitude…

ah, voici notre serpent à lunette.

Bien sur ses amis ne se génèrent pas le moins du monde d'éclater de rire. Je ne détournai pas les yeux de mon téléphone mais je ne pu m'empêcher de lui répondre.

entre nous Sakura, ce n'est pas moi qui ai une langue de vipère.

Un grand silence s'installa, je levai donc la tête pour observer leurs réactions, Sakura ainsi que les autres filles étaient furax, quand aux garçons ils avaient une expression de visage plutôt neutre, en réalité je pense que notre conflit ne les intéresser pas. Je regardai enfin Suigetsu, a la façon dont ses lèvres remonter légèrement on aurait dit qu'il souriait, mais c'était impossible, a part si il riait en pensant que j'allai passer un sale quart d'heure. Bref la cloche sonna, les élèves arrivèrent et le prof vint nous ouvrir la salle. Le cour se passa comme d'habitude, boulette de papier, cartouche d'encre, mot plein d'insulte, regard haineux etc.…

Voila, quatres heures s'étaient écoulés, je franchi les grille du lycée avec soulagement, mon cauchemarde tait enfin terminer, je commençai à marcher en direction de chez moi. Je sortis mon baladeur, je m'apprêtai à l'allumer quand je reçu un appel, je sortis mon portable, c'était Juugo, je décrochai.

allo. Sa va et toi, oui, mon année de cauchemar est terminée ^^ oui je te rejoins demain, j'arriverai a la gare aux environ de onze heure et demi ok. Tu seras la pour m'accueillir promis ? Ok je t'adore mon Juugo, a demain ^^

Je raccrochai, le cœur léger, je me sentais bien, s'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps, mais mon bonheur s'estompa quand j'entendis une voie que je connaissais bien crier mon nom, je me retournai.

Quesque tu me veux Suigetsu

Je, … j'ai entendu dire que tu partais demain

Oh comme c'est dommage, vous allez devoir trouver une nouvelle fille à qui vous pourrez pourrir la vie.

Karin, je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qu'ils ont pu te faire et dire sur toi.

Tu te moque de moi Suigetsu toi aussi tu m'as pourri la vie, toi aussi tu m'as insulté et t'es moqué de moi toute cette année et tu ose encore me dire que tu es désolé.

Karin, réfléchi bien, es ce que au moins une fois tu ma vu te faire du mal, es ce qu'une fois tu m'as entendu t'insulté. Non jamais, je n'ai jamais fait comme eux ou plutôt je n'ai jamais voulu faire comme eux

Alors pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu ne m'as plus adressé la parole, tu m'as fuis, et surtout tu n'es jamais revenu me voir.

Parce que…. Je…..j'ai….parce que j'ai eu le cœur lasserai Karin

Comment ca ?

Au début de l'année tout était parfait, je croyais vraiment que nous deux ca aller fonctionner, mais un jour, les filles sont venues me voir en me racontant des choses horrible que tu disais sur moi et aussi en me disant que la seule raison pour laquelle tu te rapprocher de moi c'était juste pour faire partit des « populaires » de se lycée, exactement comme mon ancienne petite amie. Je n'ai pas voulu les croire, mais ensuite, elles m'ont affirmé que tu m'éviteras parce qu'elle t'avait dit que jamais je ne te laisserai entrer dans notre groupe, et quand j'ai voulu venir te parlais, tu m'a belle et bien fuis donc par la suite j'en ai fait de même.

Mais c'est absolument faux, je tenais a toi Suigetsu, je t'aimé, et les filles m'ont dit que si je m'approcher de toi elle me frappera.

Tu, tu m'aimé ?

Oui, et je t'aime toujours, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer durant toute cette année, mais Quesque ca change, ce n'est pas réciproque et de plus je pars demain donc ca ne sert a rien de revenir sur le sujet.

Suigetsu me regarda et me souri tendrement, il passa ses main derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa tendrement.

Moi aussi je t'aime Karin, et ca depuis le premier jour ou je t'ai aperçu.

C'était un jour comme tous les autres, ce matin comme d'habitude je me levai à 6 h 30 pour prendre ma douche après quoi je m'habillai pour ensuite descendre déjeuner et enfin être prête à 7 h 25. Mais aujourd'hui cette heure je l'adorais, je dis au revoir a mes parents et je pris ma valise en main. Je sortis de chez moi en courant pour prendre le bus qui allait à la gare. Apres une demi heure de trajet le bus s'arrêta enfin, je descendis toujours valise en main et je couru vers mon quai. Mon train n'allait plus tarder et j'espère que lui aussi. Je m'égara dans mes pensées un cour instant pour en être tirer par celui que j'attendais, je me retourna pour enfin l'apercevoir, celui qui m'avais a la fois fait tant souffrir mais aussi rendu plus heureuse que jamais.

Suigetsu !

Karin !

Alors prêt a partir

Plus que jamais

Pas de regret

Pas du tout, du moment que je suis avec toi j'irai au bout du monde

Je t'aime Suigetsu

Moi aussi Karin, moi aussi

« le train en direction de Kusa partira dans 5 minutes »

Va Vien on embarque et dans 2 heures on retrouve Juugo ^^

Oui ^^

C'était un jour comme tout les autres, enfin pas tout à fait, c'était plutôt un départ pour une nouvelle vie…

F I N


End file.
